


The Rain Storm

by Cherryblossomstree



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A weird challenge, F/M, Rain, Smutty prompt, challenge, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomstree/pseuds/Cherryblossomstree
Summary: Bucky saves you from a very cold walk home.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky/reader, James Buchanan Barnes x Reader, james bucky barnes x reader
Kudos: 7





	The Rain Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader (First Person)
> 
> Word Count: 1,072
> 
> Warnings: I was cold while writing this so if y'all are cold, here is your warning! Tee hee! Cold, shivering, teeth rotting fluff, I think 2 swear words (Just the Damn word) 
> 
> Prompt: “You’re wet? I won’t believe it until I see it.”
> 
> A/N: I wanted to challenge myself! I decided to look for a smut themed prompt, but change it completely to a soft and fluffy story. So I was able to get a prompt, and this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy :D

All I wanted was a walk. And I asked if someone wanted to come with me, but no. EVERYONE said no. I guess today is one of the days I walk the streets of New York alone. Again. Luckily I looked out the window! The cloud coverage was almost 90%. I grabbed my rain boots and I managed to get them on the right feet this time. Not only was I alone, I felt that none of the other avengers wanted to come with me. Well, I guess I would understand. I don’t do much for the team. I am really only there for moral support. I don’t have any special powers, and I definitely am not strong enough to fight off bad guys. I can’t even be in the same room with a spider the size of a pebble without falling into a panicked state. So I can see why no one would want to go with me. 

When I made it down to the bottom of the elevator, the smell of rainwater wafted up to my nose. A rainwater covered Bucky stepped in with a rainwater covered Steve. I was very small compared to the two super-soldiers and I was easily intimidated by them. Steve simply smiled and nodded at me, and I quickly returned the deed. Bucky on the other hand spoke to me. “Hey Y/n, where are you off to?” I smiled and said, “Just for a walk.” Bucky shook his head knowing full well that it was raining outside. “Call me if you need anything ok?” I nodded feeling good inside knowing that at least he cared! 

Everyone was very nice to me, but I just don’t think they have faith in me. I don’t blame them, but it still kind of hurts. If you know what I mean? Anyway, Bucky was there too. And let’s just say that I have taken a little liking to him. Oh, who am I kidding? I am in love with the man. Ever since I met him at one of Tony's many parties, he has always been the kindest and the most charming out of everyone. It was merely a coincidence that we had met under such circumstances. 

To shorten the story, we were both forced out of our pajamas and into a dress and suit we will never wear again, and pushed into Tony’s large ballroom to mingle with people we didn’t know. Damn you, Natasha. I will not lie. I did enjoy the party. There were the best cupcakes and I had to sneak some home! Pepper is the BEST cook!

I noted how wet the boys were in the elevator. It was nowhere near as heavy rain as it looked like it! It was only drizzling. Maybe they went on an overseas mission for the day? I’m not sure. I shrugged off the thought and continued my walk down Park Ave. I love listening to all of the sounds of the city. The horns honking, the people chattering, the birds chirping. It was oddly calming to me. However, there was a constant honking behind me. I looked back to see a car coming towards me at speeds of who knows! Luckily I was not its target. But I soon realized what was when I was drenched in cold, cold rainwater. 

Their target was a puddle. 

Damn kids. They do know how to make a woman angry at them. I shivered and looked around. I was too far away from the compound to walk back soaking wet, so I decided to take Bucky’s advice and call him. The phone rang twice and he picked up. “Doll? What's up?” My teeth were chattering against each other. “C-can you come p-pick me up? Some idiot splashed a puddle on me.” I heard a chuckle on the other side of the line. “You’re wet? I won’t believe it until I see it.” I rolled my eyes and said “Then c-come pick me up and see for yourself! I'm f-freezing!” He chuckled once again, and replied: “I’ll be there in 2 minutes.” He hung up, and I put my phone back in my soaked backpack. 

I heard the reeve of an engine and turned my attention behind me. I saw Bucky’s car and quickly ran to it. When I opened the door, I saw a stack of towels on the seat. He said, “Well, you really are wet.” I stopped him before he could say anymore, “Can we go home please?” He could tell that I was not used to the cold as much as he is. I did bring a coat, it just got wet. It’s not normal to walk around in a soaking wet coat. So you see my problem. He got out of the car, but before he helped me, he looked down at me and put his hands on my face. He said, “I have been wanting to do this for a while.” I was slightly confused, but the confusion was resolved when his lips met mine. I smiled and melted into the kiss. We pulled away to catch our breath, and I said “Me too Buck.” He smiled and wrapped 3 towels around my shaking body. He helped me get in the car and gently shut the door. 

When we got to the compound, he had told me to stay where I was. He got out and quickly ran to my side of the car. He opened up the door and he slid his arms under my legs, and behind my back. I giggled and said “You don’t have to do this Buck. I can walk just fine.” He said “Doll, you are a human earthquake right now. There is no way I am letting your soaking feel touch this cold ground. We’ll get you warmed up in no time.” I smiled and laid my head on his chest as he walked us into the compound, up the elevator, and into my room. He sat me down on my bed and ran to his room. He came back with sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts. He said “Go ahead and get dressed. I will make some hot cocoa.” I smiled and said “Thanks Bucky. You didn’t have to do all of this.” He shrugged and said, “I know.” He kissed my forehead and walked out of my room to go make the hot cocoa he promised me.


End file.
